Perfect
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Rose, Maya, and Angela (check my profile) want Drew to read them a story. This story is for my friend Bailey. Cast of characters. Rose: Julia ;Maid: May ;Butler: Drew ; Happy Cook: Brock ;Mother: Solidad ;Dad: Harley ;Siblings: Brocks army of brothers and sisters. ;Police: Iris ;Nurse: Nurse Joy


div id="p176249635" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: center; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
div class="cm-text cm-leader cm-drop-cap" style="margin: 1.1111111111em 60px 0.1111111111em; padding: 0.3571428571em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.2857142857em; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; text-align: left; min-height: 1.2857142857em; color: #535353;" PERFECT/div  
div class="cm-text cm-leader cm-drop-cap" style="margin: 1.1111111111em 60px 0.1111111111em; padding: 0.3571428571em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.2857142857em; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; text-align: left; min-height: 1.2857142857em; color: #535353;"This is a story for Bailey, hugs. I'm Julia, I always thought I was perfect. Well I'm wrong. When I was a kid, I always thought I would be a princess and was semi- spoiled until... I had to live the worst part of my life. I was about to ask my mother and father about how I looked in my dress, and compliment them on their outfits. But, then our alarm went off. Mom and Dad were home our, butler, cook and maid were all here. My siblings and I were only 5 and 6, we weren't allowed to go outside without supervision. I texted my siblings to go to my closet. I had the only closet in the house with an unbreakable lock and door. My room door was lockable too. My closet was a walk in closet with food, clothes, and entertainment, but none of us was in the mood for it. The butler, the maid, and the cook were in there with us. So I whispered to Ms. Kayla, the maid, "Where's mommy and daddy." Then Ms. Kayla sweatdropped. Her children were here as well, they lived here. They were all in the closet. Her husband was the butler and her son that was 18 was the happy cook. She realized that my parents were downstairs when everyone else was upstairs by my room. When the alarm went off, My siblings and Ms. Kayla's children were pretending to be airplanes. Ms. Kayla's son was talking to me as I complimented his outfit, while he complimented mine. The butler, Mr Adam was picking up one of my siblings so they could "fly". Ms. Kayla was also picking up her children. When Ms. Kayla and I noticed my parents weren't here we looked throught the eyehole. They were running about to get in when... The intruder caught up to them. At that point my mom spoke to us with her eyes. She said 'Whatever you do don't open the closet'. My mom and dad were slaughtered right in front of my eyes. I could not stand there and look. I took a step out of the closet and gave the intruder payback. I closed the closet and locked it after me. My mom was barely alive by a heartbeat. She said don't do it. But, something inside of me stopped me from fulfilling her death wish. The intruder tried to shoot me, but I somehow dodged. I flipped and then, I transformed. I had blue hair in a long ponytail, I had a bathing suit on with a skirt. But, this is not the unbelievable part. My hair had guns, my teeth had razors, and my feet were knives. I killed the man in an average of about 20 seconds. The police were called on the man. There were no blood stains on my outfit, my body, or on the floor. It's almost as if it evaporated. I didn't know how I did it but, when the paramedics came they helped me calm down and turn back to normal. They don't know how I did it, neither did I, but he was a serial killer and I helped catch him. My mom on the other hand died, but when they were getting ready to take her away she had a smile on her face and a note in her hand. The note said 'I knew I told you to stay away but, I really am proud you, figured out your power. I will always guide you along the way. I think you are old enough go into the drawer that I say nobody can touch and get a key that says Julia Violet on it. Ms. Kayla's kids will also get those keys when they figure out their powers and so will your siblings. I can sense the future, none of you will turn evil. You will all work as a team. When atleast 5 of Ms. Kayla's kids and your siblings all together ( not including you) you will make a team. When all of you learn your powers you will be unstopable. Always love to live life.' -From Janice Mathia Violet/div  
/div  
div id="p176250748" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: center; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.1111111111em 60px; padding: 0.3571428571em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.2857142857em; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; text-align: left; min-height: 1.2857142857em; color: #535353;"From then on the house helpers took care of us. We didn't have to pay the bills because of the incedent. That "incedent" remained as the Julia Violet case./div  
/div  
div id="p176250749" class="cm-component cm-text-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 2px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative; color: #322c2c; text-align: center; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
div class="cm-text " style="margin: 0.1111111111em 60px; padding: 0.3571428571em; border: thin solid transparent; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 1.2857142857em; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; text-align: left; min-height: 1.2857142857em; color: #535353;"-Thank You Bailey for being one of my best friends! If you want to know the rest of the story, stay on your account and comment on one of my stories saying you want to hear more. hopefully you want me to make another book, it took me an hour or so to make this so be amazed. Bye from Choclate1203, Chasetiger, and Chase Matthews! Do not judge my story by the chapter you walked in on. -Unknown/div  
/div 


End file.
